Des lettres et peut être la fin
by romance-alex
Summary: Suite de la saison 9. Tony et Ziva ensemble, mais leur bonheur est de courte durée, des lettres sont envoyés à l'équipe...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Ziva et Tony se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur pour sortir du ncis. Pendant se temps Gibbs était avec Scott pour essayer de désamorcée la bombe qui allait exploser.  
"Sortez là de là" dit Scott en regardant Abby qui était dans son labo,"c'est trop proche du bâtiment sortez là de là ! Ce n'est pas le danger, c'est le plaisir..."  
Gibbs tendit un couteau à Scott et partit en direction du labo, juste a tant il sauta sur Abby et la bombe explosa.

Tony et Ziva étaient encore dans l'ascenseur quand la bombe explosa, la secousse dut à l'explosion fit tomber le plafond sur eux.  
Tony se réveilla et sentit quelque chose sur lui, il regarda et vit Ziva allongeait sur lui inconsciente. Il essaya de la réveilla mais rien, il prit peur que celle qui était plus que son ami depuis maintenant presque un ans ne se réveille pas, il prit alors son pouls et fut soulager que celui-ci batte encore. Il regarda ou ils se trouvaient et vit qu'un tuyau s'était ouvert dans le plafond et de l'eau coulait de celui-ci. Il prit Ziva dans ces bras et regarda si il y avait une issu pour sortir de là avant que l'eau ne remplisse entièrement l'ascenseur. Il regarda partout, essaya d'ouvrir les portes mais rien, et l'eau commença à monté.  
_ Ziva ! Ziva ! Réveille-toi ! Je t'en pris ouvre les yeux !  
_ Tony ? Mmm qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ou sommes nous ?  
_ On est dans l'ascenseur, la bombe a dut explosée, et un tuyau à céder et l'eau monte.  
_ Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir !  
_ Tiens, je n'y avais pas pensé, puis si on ne trouve pas on pourra s'occupait autrement...  
_ Arrête Tony ! C'est sérieux ! On v peut être mourir là et toi tu trouve le moyen de rigoler et penser à des choses pareils !  
_ Ce n'est pas ma faute si t'avoir dans mes bras me donne des idées...

Ziva se rendit alors conte qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Tony, elle se dégagea de son étreinte et se dirigea vers la porte et sortie un couteau et essaya d'ouvrir les portes mais rien ne se produisit et l'eau continué de monté, elle arrivait déjà aux genoux et ils n'avaient aucun moyen pour sortir.

_ Si on passait par le plafond ? proposa Tony  
_ On ne peut pas.  
_ Mais si, il suffit simplement que tu monte sur mes épaules et tu pourras y arrivait et après...  
_ Stop ! réfléchit on ne pourra pas a cause de tous les tuyaux et puis toi ? Comment tu va arrivais a monter jusqu'à là-haut ?  
_ Je n'ai pas dit que je monterai...  
_ Quoi ? Non ! Tony, je n'irai nulle part sans toi ! Si on doit mourir sa sera ensemble ok ?!  
_ Ziva... Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te voir mourir sans rien faire !  
_ Tu auras fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour nous sortir de là.  
_ Ziva...  
Tony chercher désespérément comment lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, il lui avait déjà dit une fois, mais cette fois sa serait peut être la dernière fois qu'il lui dirait, il avait besoin de lui dire et elle de l'entendre pour peut être leur dernière fois...  
_ Ziva...je...je t'aime plus que tout !  
_ Tony moi aussi je t'aime et c'est pour sa que si on doit mourir sa sera ensemble.  
Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle

**Open space**

_ Mcgee ? Tout va bien ? demanda Gibbs en arrivant avec Abby.  
_ Oui ça va boss dit Mcgee en se relevant .  
_ Ou sont Tony et Ziva ?  
_ La dernière fois que je les est vu, ils se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur, ils doivent y être encore avec la secousse qu'à causer la bombe, l'ascenseur a dut se bloquer.  
_ Il manquait plus que ça eux deux coincer dans un ascenseur, on les sorts de là tout de suite !

**L'ascenseur **

_ Tu as entendu Ziva ?  
_ Oui, on dirait Gibbs !  
_ Gibbs, c'est toi ?  
__ Oui Tony ! _  
_ Gibbs sort nous de là, l'ascenseur se rempli d'eau !  
_ _Et merde ! A quel niveau est l'eau ?_  
___ Elle nous arrive aux épaules ! Cria Ziva .  
__ On va vous sortir de là. _  
_  
_  
**Devant l'ascenseur **  
_  
_  
_ Oh mon dieu ! Gibbs, il faut qu'on les sortent de là, vite vite !  
_ Calme toi Abby, respire ! Mcgee va vite chercher les pompiers !

**Ascenseur **

_ Tony ?  
_ Oui ?  
_ Tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir ?  
_ Bien sur qu'on va s'en sortir, on a connu pire, alors ce n'est pas quelque goutte d'eau qui vont nous abattre !  
_ Ce ne sont pas quelques gouttes !  
_ Je sais, c'était juste pour illustrer mes propos !  
L'eau avait beaucoup augmenté en quelque minutes, il ne restait plus que les têtes des agents qui émerger encore en dehors de l'eau. Encore quelque minute et il ne resterait plus rien d'eux.

_ Gibbs ! Vite !  
_ Tony, arrete économise ton oxygène, nous n'en aurons bientôt plus.  
_ Qu'est ce que vous êtes positive agent David !  
_ Tony !  
_ désolé Zi'  
_ S'excuser est une marque de faiblesse.

Tony lui sourit timidement et s'approcha d'elle, il voulait la sentir prés de lui pour une dernière fois, il lui pris sa main et la serra tout contre son coeur, il repensa à sa rencontre avec Ziva, le jour où ils ont échangé leurs premiers baiser, où ils se sont avouer leurs sentiments et ou aujourd'hui cela faisait bientôt un ans qu'ils étaient ensemble en secret... Ils se regardèrent pour la dernière fois et le noir pris place...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

**Devant l'ascenseur **

Mcgee revint avec les pompiers et ils essayèrent d'ouvrir les portes, ils durent essayer à plusieurs reprise pour qu'enfin les portes cèdent. L'eau se répandit dans le bâtiment et les corps inconscients des deux agents finirent sur le sol. Les pompiers se précipitèrent vers les deux corps et prirent leurs pouls, ils étaient faible et irrégulier mais battaient encore, ils emmenèrent les deux agents jusqu'à l'ambulance ou ils placèrent des masques à oxygène sur leurs visages et les transportèrent à l'hôpital.

**Hôpital**

_ Comment vont mes agents ?

_ Agent Gibbs je suppose. L'agent Dinozzo est pour le moment endormi mais a première vue ça devrait aller pour lui, il lui faudra juste du repos.

_ Et l'agent David ?

_ Son cas est plus inquiétant, elle a une commotion cérébrale suite à un coup violent sur la tête et elle est plongée dans la coma. Nous ne pouvons pas nous exprimez pour le moment, nous en serons plus après des analyses complémentaires.

_ Est-ce qu'elle va se réveiller ?

_ Chaque coma est différent suivant la cause de celui-ci.

_ Bien, on peut voir l'agent Dinozzo ?

_ Allez-y .

Le médecin parti, laissant le reste de l'équipe sous le choc de la révélation sur l'état de santé de Ziva.

_ Gibbs tu pense que Ziva va se réveillée ?

_ Ziva est forte, je suis convaincu qu'elle va se réveiller !

Il posa un baiser sur le front d'Abby et ils partirent en direction de la chambre de Tony.

**Chambre de Tony **  
**  
**  
Quand ils rentrèrent dans la chambre, ils virent Tony allongé dans un lit, il était calme, peut être un peut trop calme, et était relié à des machines ou sur l'une d'elle on pouvait voir et entendre les battements réguliers du coeur de Tony. Tous observer le patient dans son lit blanc, quand un gémissement se fit entendre.

_ Tony ?

_ mmmh Abby ?

_ Oui Tony, oh Tony oh j'ai eu si peur !

Elle se dirigea vers lui et le prit dans ces bras tellement elle était heureuse de retrouvée son ami et collègue.

_ Doucement Abby...

_ Tu te rappelle ce qui c'est passé Dinozzo ?

_ Euh...on était au NCIS... y avait une bombe devant le bâtiment... fallait qu'on évacue et euh... Ziva et moi on était enfermé dans l'ascenseur... ZIVA ! Comment elle va ?

Chacun se regarda après que Tony eu prononcé le nom de leur ami... Ils ne savaient pas comment annoncé a Tony que Ziva était dans le coma... c'est deux là c'était rapprochés depuis quelque moi et du fait ils ne savaient pas comment Tony aller réagir après avoir appris la nouvelle...

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ou est Ziva ?! Elle n'est pas...

_ Elle est en vie...

_ Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous faites cette tête là ? Gibbs dit moi !

_ Elle a une commotion cérébrale et est dans le coma, les médecins ne savent pas si elle va se réveiller...

Le visage de Tony se décomposa... sa partenaire, amie et bien plus était dans un sale état... il pensa a Ziva là allongée sur son lit, dans cette chambre d'hôpital... seule... il la voyait fragile, vulnérable... il aurait tellement voulu être près d'elle en cet instant, lui tenir sa main pour qu'elle sache qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'il était là ! Et qu'il l'aimer...  
Toute l'équipe sortie, et alors Tony se senti seul, tellement seul sans elle, la femme qu'il aime... Ils avaient vécus tellement de chose ensemble et beaucoup d'autre qui ne sont pas encore arrivé. Ils avaient été enfermés dans un container juste eux deux, avait été sous couverture, puis il l'avait cru morte et avait failli mourir pour la venger, mais le destin en avait décider autrement, elle était vivante et il l'avait ramené la où était sa place... au NCIS et auprès de lui... Depuis ce jour il c'était promis de la protéger quoi qu'il se passe, pour lui il avait trahit sa promesse... il ne l'avait pas protéger. Comment ferait-il si elle ne se réveiller pas ? Il avait déjà perdus des personnes avant elle mais cette fois-ci serait différente, il perdrait la personne qu'il aime... Et ça on ne s'en remet jamais vraiment...  
Il sombra peu de temps après dans le sommeil, là où il pouvait être avec elle...


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

**Le lendemain**

**Hôpital**

_ Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Gibbs au médecin.

_ Son état est stable, les analyses mon montré que sa commotion cérébrale ne devrait pas laisser des séquelles, mais nous n'en savons pas plus sur l'état du foetus, il faut attendre que la mère se réveil. Il faudrait aussi que je vois le père du bébé pour lui poser des questions.

_ Euh... quoi !

_ Le père du bébé ou est-il ? Vous ne l'avez pas prévenu ?

_ Je ne savais même pas, qu'elle avait quelqu'un !

_ Ha... heu...désoler que vous l'appreniez dans des circonstance pareil... mais dés que vous trouverez le père dite lui que je veux le voir.

**Chambre de Tony**

_ Gibbs ? Comment va Ziva ? Ta des nouvelles ?

_ Elle va bien...

_ Qu'est ce qui y-a ? Ta l'air ailleurs Gibbs !

_ Dit moi Tony, t'aurais pas quelque chose a me dire par hasard !

_ A qu'elle propos ?

_ A propos de toi et Ziva !

_ J'en était sur ! Et depuis quand ?

_ Bientôt un ans...

_ Dix mois ! Et c'est maintenant que je suis au courant ! Et la règle numéros 12 alors ?

_ Justement c'est a cause de cette règle qu'on ta rien dit...

_ Dinozzo règle numéro 13 ?

_ "Les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes".

_ Voila ! Je n'interdis pas de sortir avec un collègue, je déconseille ! Car ça peut être dangereux, et encore plus quand le reste de l'équipe n'est pas au courant ! Et encore plus si on me cache la grossesse d'un de mes agents !

_ Hein ? Qu'elle grossesse ? Qui est enceinte ?

_ Tu te fous de moi ?

_ Non ! De quoi tu parle ?

_ Ziva est enceinte.

Tony n'entendait plus ce que disais Gibbs, tout ce a quoi il penser se résumer à un mot "bébé" ! Il n'en croyait pas ces oreilles, Ziva David est enceinte, et il était le père ! ce mot passa en boucle dans sa tête "papa" "papa" "papa" ! Il reprit ces esprits petit à petit et se mit a crier "Ziva est enceinte !"

_ Félicitation Dinozzo, tu va être père !

Gibbs sortit de la chambre sur ces derniers mots et se dirigea vers le médecin et lui dit qu'il avait retrouvé le père mais qu'il ignorait tout sur cette grossesse et qu'il ne savait même pas si Ziva était elle-même au courant. Le reste de l'équipe arriva quelque minutes après et Gibbs le dire la bonne nouvelle, ce qui fit crier Abby de joie et qui sous l'effet du bonheur de cette nouvelle avait courue jusqu'à la chambre de Tony et lui avait sauté dessus littéralement pour lui faire un câlin et le féliciter et pour lui dire qu'elle le savait qu'ils allaient finir ensemble ! Chacun passèrent féliciter Tony, et quelque heures plus tard et beaucoup de demande il put aller voir Ziva.

**Chambre de Ziva**

Tony rentra dans la pièce rose pâle, ou la faible lumière du soir passer par la fenêtre. Elle était là allongée au milieu de la pièce, entourée de machines en tout genre. Malgré tout ce qui était arriver c'est deux derniers jours, il la trouver toujours aussi belle. Il s'approchât du lit et s'assit à son chevet.

_ Ziva ? Tu m'entend ? Ziva je t'en pris réveille toi ! j'aimerais entendre ta voix, t'entendre faire des fautes de langage... J'aimerais aussi savoir si tu sais que tu es enceinte. Tu te rend conte ! Toi et moi parents, d'un beau petit gars avec tes capacités de combats ou d'une petite fille aussi belle et intelligente que toi... Je ne me voie pas encore en lui, mais j'aimerais tellement quand le regardant on s'y voient tout les deux. Ziva... je t'aime et je suis désoler (une larme commença à couler sur sa joue) je m'étais promis de te protégé quoi qu'il arrive et j'ai échoué ! Comment je vais protégé notre enfant, si je n'arrive pas a protégé sa mère ?! Pardonne moi... réveille toi...

Dans un derniers souffle il posa sa tête sur le bras de Ziva et sanglota. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, cela a déjà failli arriver et il avait cru que sa vie était finie, que tout ce qui était passer était mort, que son présent était perdus et si là il la pert sa sera le futur de sa famille qui sera perdus car il perdra l'une des plus belle choses dans ce monde... un enfant.  
Il finit part s'endormir fatiguer de chagrins et de culpabilité...

**Hall de l'hôpital**

_ Vous savez quand elle va se réveiller ?

_ Ecouter agent Gibbs... je vais être franc avec vous, elle est dans un coma profond et elle s'enfonce de plus en plus dedans... le problème avec ceux type de coma c'est que nous ne pouvons rien faire, le patient doit trouver seul la force pour sortit du coma... Et ce qui est complexe avec Mlle David c'est que d'après son dossier médical elle aurait vécu de nombreuse chose douloureuse dans sa vie, et j'ai peur qu'elle préfère rester endormis plutôt que faire fasse à la réalité...

_ L'agent David n'est pas genre a rester en place ! Elle se réveillera !

_ Agent Gibbs, j'ai déjà eu des cas comme celui là et beaucoup n'en sont jamais sortis ! Même si votre agent n'aime pas rester en place, je doute qu'elle se réveil...

_ Vous ne la connaissait pas ! Elle a peut être eu une vie dure, ce n'est pas ça qui va l'abattre, elle est beaucoup plus forte qu'elle en a l'air et vous seriez étonner de voir a qu'elle point mes agents sont forts !

Gibbs partis de l'hôpital et se dirigea chez lui. Et comme a son habitude avait roulé beaucoup plus vite qu'indiquai les panneaux. Il avait était pressé de rentrer chez lui, les propos du médecins ne lui avait pas plus, il n'aimait pas qu'on mette en doute la force de ces agents ! Ils les connaissaient et savait de quoi ils étaient faits ! Et Ziva en faisait partit et bientôt elle se réveillera !

**Chez Abby**

Mcgee avait raccompagner Abby chez elle, et elle lui avait proposer de passer la soirée avec elle, quand un bruit qui venait de la cuisine fasse sursauter Mcgee, il alla voir et vit Abby a genoux entrain de ramasser des bouts de verres.

_ Abby ça va ?

_ Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste maladroite...

_ Abby tu manipule des objets fragiles tous les jours et tu n'a jamais rien cassé ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

_ Rien ne va Mcgee ! Ziva qui est enceinte est à l'hôpital, dans un coma et on ne sais pas si elle va se réveiller un jour ! Donc oui ça ne va pas !

Abby se mit a fondre en larmes dans les bras de Mcgee, qui la consoler... quand le téléphone se mit à sonner.

_ Oui ?

_ _Ziva à fait un arrêt cardiaque..._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Mcgee ne bouger pas, ni ne parler, il était figer, sans expression... "Ziva a fait un arrêt cardiaque", il n'en croyait pas ces oreilles ! Quand Tony avait annoncé la nouvelle a Mcgee sa voix était faible, fatigue, triste et on pouvait ressentir qu'il avait peur, et sa se comprenais.

_ Mcgee !

_ Mcgee ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je t'en pris dis moi !

_ C'est Ziva...elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque...

_ Non ! Non c'est pas possible !

**Hôpital**  
**  
**  
Toute l'équipe arriva en même temps à l'hôpital. Ils avaient mis juste quelques minutes pour arrivés mais pour eux ce trajet avait duré une éternité ! Ils coururent jusqu'à Tony qui était assis dans le couloir à coté de la chambre de Ziva, arrivait prés de lui personne ne dit rien, mais Tony sans relevé la tête leur dit que Ziva avait été emmenée en salle d'opération et que en y allant son coeur de battait toujours pas. On pus voir sur les joues de Tony des larmes, ces yeux était rouge et brillant d'avoir pleurer et on aurait dit qu'il avait pris un coup de vieux en quelques minutes...  
Le médecin arrivât une demi heure, il avait le visage fermé..

_ Mlle David a fait un arrêt cardiaque, mais nous avons réussi a faire repartir son coeur, mais malheureusement elle s'enfonce de plus en plus dans le coma...

_ QUOI ! MAIS VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ! VOUS ETES MÉDECIN NON ! POURQUOI VOUS NE LA SORTEZ PAS DE CE FOUTU COMA ! Pourquoi...

_ Dinozzo stop !

_ NON GIBBS !

Tony partit dans sa chambre en colère et triste de savoir que les médecins ne pouvais rien faire ! Ils devaient la sortir de là, ils le devaient...

**Chambre de Ziva**

Une infirmière relevé ces constantes.  
Elle sentit le contact de quelqu'un elle ne savait pas de qui, mais elle savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici, elle ouvrit les yeux et fut éblouie par la lumière, elle regarda autour d'elle, et vue une chambre clair, calme et propre et elle devina qu'elle se trouvait a l'hôpital, elle tourna enfin la tête vers son visiteur, c'était une infirmière assez âgée, elle lui sourit et luit dit :

_ Comment vous sentez vous Mlle David ?

_ Fatiguée..

_ Pourtant vous avez dormi trois jours.

_ Trois jours !

_ Oui vous étiez dans le coma...

_ Ou es Tony ?

_ oh, votre compagnon ! Il est dans une chambre, il va bien. Je reviens, je vais chercher un médecin.

Quand l'infirmière sortie elle alla prévenir toute l'équipe qu'elle était enfin réveillée, chacun se pris dans les bras et s'embrassèrent tellement ils étaient heureux ! Gibbs alla jusqu'à la chambre de Tony, le prévenir et celui-ci réagit au quart de tour, son visage c'était illuminé, et avait enfin retrouvé des couleur, il partit en courant vers sa chambre. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il la vit allongée dans un lit au milieu de la pièce, les yeux ouvert, elle tourna la tête vers lui et son visage s'illumina, Tony se précipita pour l'embrasser, quelques heures plus tôt il avait cru la perdre et là sentir ces lèvres tout contre les siennes, était un grand réconfort et son coeur se mit a battre à mille à l'heure. Plus jamais il ne la laisserait, plus jamais il ne Les laisserait.

_ Tu c'est que tu ressemble à Aurore dans "La belle au bois dormant", une vrai princesse !

_ Tony... ça va ?

_ C'est plutôt à toi qu'on doit le demander !

_ Je vais bien...

_ Dis moi... tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à m'annoncer ?

_ Je sais très bien que tu le sais... même si j'aurais préférée te l'annoncer moi-même...

_ Pourquoi tu ne la pas fait avant ?

_ Je suis au courant depuis une semaine, et je ne savais pas comment te le dire...Comment va le bébé ?

_ Nous allons vite le savoir, dit un médecin en arrivant.

Il s'avança avec une machine et s'installa a coté du lit, il lui souleva sa blouse d'hôpital pour y mettre le gel sur son ventre pour l'échographie. Il passa la sonde sur son ventre et ils virent sur l'écran quelque chose... et ils purent entendre les battements du coeur du bébé. Tony et Ziva soufflèrent de soulagement, et s'embrassèrent, ils entendaient leurs bébé, leur miracle ! Ziva apprit aussi qu'elle en était presque à trois mois. Le médecin sortit après avoir remplis tout les papiers et à sa sortit plusieurs autres rentrèrent, c'était le reste de l'équipe, qui était venu voir Ziva.

_ Ziva ! Abby serra très fort Ziva contre elle qu'elle cru étouffer.

_ Doucement Abby...

_ Excuse moi je suis tellement contente de te retrouver ! Comment va le bébé ?

_ Il va bien dit Tony tout sourire en leur montrant la première photo de leur bébé.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble, le soir venu les visites étaient fini et chacun devaient partir, même Tony devait retourné dans sa chambre, il avait eut du mal à la quitter, un dernier baiser et du partir se coucher.  
Tony pouvait partir le lendemain mais devait se reposer encore pour deux jours, tant dis que Ziva elle devait rester encore deux jours et à sa sortit elle devait se reposer encore une semaine, ce que Gibbs accepta immédiatement surtout que si sa n'avait tenu qu'à lui, elle aurait été en repose pour deux semaines.  
Tony après ces deux jours, dut reprendre le boulot et comme à son habitude arrivait en retard.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

_ Encore en retard Dinozzo ! Dit Gibbs en arrivant avec son café à la main.

_ Ce n'est pas faute aujourd'hui.

_ Et c'est la faute de qui alors ?

_ A Ziva !

_ De quoi qui était ma faute ?

_ Ziva ! Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

_ Tu avais oublié ton portable, tu ferais mieux de faire attention a tes affaires !

_ Et toi de faire attention a toi !

_ C'est bon Tony, je suis enceinte, pas en sel !

_ On dit en sucre, pas en sel

_ C'est pareil, pour moi ! Bon tient ton portable.

_ Tu conte rester ?

_ Je pense aller faire un petit coucou a Abby et Ducky. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ?

_ Si, bien sur que si, mais je ne veux pas que tu travaille !

_ Ne t'en fait pas, Gibbs n'acceptera jamais que je reste !

_ Qu'est ce que je 'accepterais pas ?

_ Que Ziva reste travailler.

_ Sa c'est sur, et puis tu n'es pas censée te reposer ?

_ Si, mais une petite balade, ce n'est rien et puis de toute façon je m'ennuie toute seule !

_ Tu n'es pas toute seule, tu est avec notre enfant, dit Tony avec un grand sourire.

_ Très drôle, quand le bébé me répondra je te ferais un signe !

_ Allez Zi' je suis sur que tu vas trouver quelque chose a faire ! Tient tu pourrais...

_ Non je ne regarderais pas de film !

_ Comment tu savais que j'allais dire ça ?

_ Je te connais ! Toi et tes films c'est une grande histoire !

_ Oh si tu savais.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas je e veux pas en savoir plus !

_ Vous avez finis tous les deux ? demanda Gibbs.

_ Oui bon moi je vais voir Abby et Ducky et puis je rentrerais !

**Labo d'Abby**

Quand Ziva arriva dans le labo, la musique était comme a son habitude beaucoup trop forte, et Ziva du crier pour qu'Abby puisse l'entendre.

_ Ziva ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je suis venue ramenée son portable a Tony et je me suis dit que je viendrais te faire un petit coucou !

_ Je suis vraiment contente de te voir !

_ Moi aussi ! Mcgee est avec toi ?

_ Non pourquoi ?

_ Il n'est toujours pas arrivé c'est bizarre sa ne lui ressemble pas !

**Open space**

_ Ba alors Mcgee panne de réveil !

_ C'est bon Tony !

_ Oula, Mcgee est de mauvaise humeur ! Bon aller raconte !

_ Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?

_ Pourquoi tu es en retard ! Sa na te ressemble pas, a moins que je déteigne sur toi !

_ Ou es Gibbs ?

_ Aucune idée, alors dit moi, pourquoi Mcgénie arrive t-il en retard ? C'est à cause d'une fille, elle voulais que tu reste plus longtemps c'est ça ?

_ Non, aucune fille ! Tu c'est ou pourrais être Gibbs ?

_ Ici Mcgee, dit Gibbs en arrivant.

_ Il faut que je te vois en privée !

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers l'ascenseur, et rentré dedans Gibbs le stoppa et se retourna vers Mcgee et lui demanda des explications. Alors Mcgee lui donna une lettre.

Agent Mcgee

Cela fait longtemps que je vous observe, et je vous connais pas mal maintenant ! Agent spécial Timothy Mcgee du NCIS ! Vous êtes dotez d'un diplôme du MIT ! Vous êtes donc intelligent ! C'est ce que nous allons voir ! Vous êtes aussi un écrivain sous le pseudo de "Thom E Gemcity" j'ai lu tout vos livres, ils sont passionnant avec les détails des meurtres inspiré de vrai ! Vos collègue son aussi dans les livres, ils ont l'air très charmant j'ai hâte de connaitre Leroy, Ziva, Tony...! J'espère aussi que vous vous êtes remis de l'explosion au NCIS, j'aurais été tellement navré qu'il vous arrive quelque chose ! Le principale c'est que vous alliez bien, enfin pour le moment...

_ Tu c'est qui as pu t'envoyé ça ?!

_ Non, j'en es aucune idée, j'ai questionner ma voisine pour savoir si elle avait vue quelque chose, mais rien !

_ Qui sais que c'est toi Thom E Gemcity ?

_ A par vous tous et ma soeur, personne d'autre n'est au courant !

_ La personne qui a écrit cette lettre c'est beaucoup de choses sur toi, surtout des choses secrètes, apporte ça a Abby pour voir si il y a des empreintes et dit à Ziva de rester ici.

Gibbs remit l'ascenseur en marche et redonna la lettre a Mcgee, il ne le montrer pas mais il était un peu inquiet par rapport cette lettre et était en même temps très en colère, personne n'a le droit de menacer son équipe, personne ! Il sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.

**Bureau de Vance**

Gibbs rentra sans frapper dans le bureau comme a son habitude.

_ Toujours pas apprit a frapper Gibbs !

_ Mcgee à reçu une lettre de menace ! Un membre de mon équipe a était surveiller !

_ Quoi ! Ou es cette lettre maintenant ?

_ Dans le labo d'Abby.

_ Trouvez qui a envoyé cette lettre et arrêtez le ! Personne ne menace un membre du NCIS !

_ T'en fait pas Léon celui qui a envoyé ça va payer !

**Labo d'Abby**

Ziva était dans les bras de Tony, ils parlaient avec Abby, quand Mcgee rentra dans le labo avec une sale tête.

_ Te voila Mcgee !

_ Abby tu peut m'analysé cette lettre !

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe le Bleu ?

_ Oui, mais c'est quoi cette lettre ? demanda Abby inquiète.

_ Une lettre que j'ai reçu, ta qu'à la lire.

Abby, lut la lettre a voix haute, et chacun fut étonné de ce qu'elle contenait, quelqu'un avait surveiller Mcgee mais savait aussi qui ils étaient !

_ Oh mon dieu ! Abby se jeta dans les bras de Mcgee pour le réconforter.

_ Quelqu'un ta espionner ! Dit Ziva.

_ Nous tous, dit Tony contrarié.

_ Gibbs veut qu'on trouve qui ma envoyé cette lettre et Ziva il veut que tu reste là !

_ Ziva t'es sure de pouvoir reprendre le travaille maintenant ?

_ Tony, ça va aller et puis cette personne a menacer Mcgee, je dois vous aidez !

Tony, Mcgee et Ziva remontèrent aux bureaux pour pouvoir travailler sur l'identité du corbeau. Gibbs arriva.

_ Ziva tu es prête a reprendre le boulot ?

_ Oui, ça va aller.

_ Très bien mais je veux que tu fasse attention a toi. Toi et Dinozzo vous allez chercher des indices chez Mcgee et questionner les voisins. Mcgee je veux que tu me fasse la liste de tout ceux qui pourrait t'en vouloir !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

**Appartement de Mcgee**

_ Je fouille la chambre de Mcgee, dit Tony.

_ On n'a pas besoin de fouiller sa chambre !

_ Allez Zi'! Sa pourrait être sympa de découvrir plein de chose sur ce chère roi des elfes !

_ Tony, sa te plairais que Mcgee fouille ta chambre ?

_ Oh mais je n'es rien a cacher ma chère.

Ziva leva les yeux aux ciel, elle reconnaissait bien là Tony, même si sa arrivai qu'elle en est marre de lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire a chaque blague ou chaque gaminerie de Tony.  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir quand Tony lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait, elle lui dit qu'elle aller interroger les voisins pour savoir s'ils avaient vus quelque chose. Il laissa alors ce qu'il était entrain de faire et la suivit. Ils frappèrent a la porte d'à coté et une vieille dame vinrent leurs ouvrirent.

_ Bonjour NCIS, agents Dinozzo et David, on peut vous posez des questions ?

_ Oui bien sur, mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Vous connaissez votre voisin Timothy Mcgee ?

_ Tim est un brave garçon ! Mais il a des ennuis ?

_ Il va bien répondit Ziva, est ce que hier soir vous auriez vu quelqu'un devant sa porte, après qu'il soit rentré ?

_ Non personne, mais vous savez Tim ne reçoit pas souvent de visite.

_ C'est vrai ? dit Tony soudain intéressé par la conversation. Mais y a t-il des femmes qui viennent lui rendre visite ?

_ Des femmes ? Non, a part sa soeur personne, le plus souvent c'est un homme qui vient, ça doit être son petit ami.

_ Son petit ami ? dit Tony avec un grand sourire.

_ Oui, il vient souvent. Pourquoi ce n'est pas son copain ?

_ Euh...non, répondit Ziva.

_ Vous le connaissez bien on dirais ?

_ Oui en effet c'est un ami. Merci madame.

**Open space**

Mcgee était assis à son bureau, il avait fait la liste de toutes les personnes qui pourrait lui e vouloir mais la plupart était mort ou en prison. Il tourna la tête et vit Tony et Ziva revenir.

_ Alors ? Demanda t-il.

_ On a rien appris ! On a interroger tous tes voisins et rien !

_ Si ! On a appris que ta voisine Mcgee te crois guai !

_ Quoi, mais c'est pas vrai !

_ Tu en es sur par ce que d'après ta voisine, tu recevrais souvent la visite d'un homme ! Alors si tu l'es ce n'est pas grave Mcgee mais tu aurais pus me le dire après tout on es amis !

_ Tony... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est juste un amis avec qui je travailler au MIT, on joue on jeu vidéo ensemble plusieurs fois par semaine c'est tout !

_ Mais tu sais le principal c'est tu sois amoureux Mcgee !

_ Tony je ne suis pas guai ! et même si je l'était tu ne serais pas au courant !

_ Au courant de quoi Mcgee ?

_ De rien patron.

_ Des résultats ?

_ Rien du tout ! on a interroger tous les voisins et rien !

_ Mcgee ?

_ J'ai fait la liste de toutes les personnes qui pourrait m'en vouloir mais ils sont la plupart mort ou en prison.

_ Sa pourrait être un fan obsessionnel de ton livre !

_ Sa pourrait être ça Ziva ! A cette heure plus personne ne pourra nous aider, vous rentrez chez vous et vous Mcgee je veux pas que vous soyez seul !

_ Il va venir chez nous, dit Ziva en montrant un sac avec des vêtement a Mcgee.

**Appartement de Tony et Ziva.**

Mcgee n'était jamais venus dans leur appartement, quand il rentra il fut surpris de ne pas découvrir plus de film éparpiller dans le salon, il n'y e avait que 2 posé sur la table basse et le reste étaient rangés précieusement sur des étagères classer par genre et eux même classer par nom de réalisateurs. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de livres dans la bibliothèque, écrits dans plusieurs langues : Italiens, espagnol, anglais, allemand, hébreux, turc, arabe, russe et français.

_ Tiens Ziva ta reçu une lettre.

Ils posèrent leurs affaires et Tony s'installa sur le canpé, suivis de Mcgee. Ziva elle partit dans la salle de bain, pour prendre un bain. Elle fit couler l'eau et se déshabilla, quand il eut assez d'eau elle se glissa dans la baignoire et prit la lettre.

Agent David

Vous ne savez pas qui je suis, mais moi je sais qui vous êtes ! Agent Ziva David ex-membre du Mossad et maintenant agent du NCIS, vous vous êtes bien reconvertit ! Mais vous restez quand même une tueuse sans coeur, la preuve vous avez tuée votre frère ! Enfin non vous avez quand même un coeur puisque vous aimez un américain qui n'est d'autre que votre coéquipier l'agent Dinozzo et que vous êtes enceinte de lui ! C'est magnifique ! J'espère que votre grossesse se passera bien, un accident est si vite arrivé de nos jours...

Ziva resta silencieuse dans son bain, elle essaya de se ressaisir, mais la menace qui n'était pas que contre elle, mais aussi contre son bébé, lui fit peur. Quelque minute après elle se leva, se sécha, s'habilla et sortit de la salle de bain, elle alla voir Tony et elle lui montra la lettre, il resta sans voix mais Ziva pu voir dans son regard des éclairs passer. Tony tendit la lettre a Mcgee et pris le téléphone pour appeler Gibbs, pendant tous ce temps il n'avait pas accordé quelque seconde a Ziva, il n'avait même pas essayé de voir si elle aller bien. Après avoir raccroché il se tourna enfin vers Ziva et vis quelle était inquiète, mais ne fit aucun commentaire il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache, qu'elle avait des faiblesses, mais il tenta comme même de la consoler, quand il s'approcha, elle partit, il n'essaya pas de la suivre, elle voulait être seule.

_ Tony ? Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

_ Rien, elle veut simplement ...réfléchir... Gibbs devrait pas tarder arriver, vu sa conduite il devrait être là dans...(quelqu'un frappa a la porte) quand on parle du loup !

_ Montre moi cette lettre !

Gibbs lu la lettre et fronça les sourcils, il demanda ou était Ziva et Tony lui indiqua la chambre, il se dirigea vers celle-ci, quand il ouvrit la porte il vit Ziva assise sur le lit.

_ Ziva ? Ça va ?

_ Oui...

_ Alors pourquoi tu es là au lieu d'être avec Tony ?

_ J'avais besoin de réfléchir...

_ Ziva... Je sais que tu t'inquiète, mais que tu ne l'avouera pas ! Je sais que cette lettre ta fait peur, parce que ce corbeau a menacer ton enfant, mais ne te renferme pas, Tony est là et n'ira nulle part ! Nous sommes tous là !

Gibbs sortit de la chambre et partit de l'appartement. Tony déplia le canapé pour que Mcgee dorme dedans, puis il alla rejoindre Ziva dans la chambre. Elle était là assise sur le lit, le regard vide de toute émotion. Il connaissait bien se regard, elle était entrain de se refermer sur elle-même, elle avait mis tellement de temps avant de pouvoir s'ouvrir a nouveau aux gens et il ne fallait pas qu'elle se referme maintenant !

_ Ziva, comment tu te sent ?

_ Sa peut aller...

_ Ne ment pas, sa sert a rien ! Je vois bien que sa ne va pas, et ce n'est ni une honte, ni une faiblesse ! Parle moi !

_ Tu veux que je te dise quoi Tony ?! Que j'ai peur ? Que je suis triste ? Que j'ai besoin de toi ?

_ Par exemple, mais ce que je veux surtout c'est que tu me parle sincèrement !

_ Je ne suis pas comme ça et tu le sais ! J'ai toujours était seule et j'est toujours pus conter que sur moi même ! Et maintenant je suis avec quelqu'un et bientôt mère, je ne sais pas comment gérer tout ça ! Voilà tes content !

_ Oui... même si j'ai aussi peur que toi ! parce qu'il vient de menacer les 2 personnes que j'aime le plus ! Mais j'ai pas peur que pour la lettre j'ai aussi peur, d'être un mauvais père et un...mauvais... mari...

_ On es pas marier...

_ Je sais mais peut être bientôt... Ziva (il sortit une boite de sa poche et se mit a genoux) Ziva j'ai toujours était un homme a femme mais en te rencontrant, en te connaissant mieux, en vivant chaque jour avec toi, je me suis rendu compte que je n'était l'homme que d'une seule femme, ton homme ! Et j'espère que Ziva David devienne Ziva Dinozzo !

_ Tu me demande en mariage !

_ Je crois bien que c'est ce que je suis entrain de faire.

_ Et pourquoi tu me le demande ?

_ Parce que je t'aime !

_ Pas parce que je suis enceinte ?

_ Non bien sur que non !

_ Tu trouve pas ça un peu bizarre, on vient d'apprendre que je suis enceinte et toi tu me demande en mariage ! Permet moi de douter !

Tony sortit son portefeuille et en sortit un reçu, le reçu de la bague. Il le lui tendit et elle regarda la date a laquelle il avait acheté la bague et ça remonter a deux mois, avant même qu'ils sachent qu'ils allaient être parents.

_ Tu vois ! Dons tu pourrais me répondre, parce que je commence a m'inquiéter de ta réponse.

_ Oui !

_ Oui ? Attend ta dit oui !

Tony qui avait eu du mal a y croire était rester figé quelque seconde de comprendre qu'elle accepter ! Anthony Dinozzo junior aller se marier ! Lui, qui changer de filles comme de chemises, il aller enfin garder une chemise pour toujours ! Il passa la bague au doigt de Ziva et l'embrassa. Ils finirent la nuit lovés dans les bras de l'autre.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Au matin, ils firent la routine habituelle déjeuner, laver, habiller. Puis ils partirent tous les trois pour le NCIS. Quand ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, une tornade aux cheveux noirs et tatouer arriva et prit Ziva dans ces bras.  
_ J'ai appris qu'on t'avais envoyée une lettre à toi aussi ! C'est horrible, je viens de la lire, cet...ce monstre a menacer ton enfant ! Tu dois être dans un état...

_ Abby ! Dit Tony en l coupant et la fusillant du regard.

_Désoler, j'ai encore parler sans réfléchir...

_ Je vais bien ne tant fait pas.

_ Daccord... mai euh... Ziva... euh... c'est quoi cette bague... c'est bien ce que je crois ?

_ Et bien si tu crois que c'est une bague de fiançailles, alors oui c'est bien ce que tu crois.

_ Ouiiiiiiiii ! Je suis tellement contente pour vous ! Encore un mariage dans l'équipe, après Palmer !

Elle leur sauta dans les bras en même temps, et après que chacun est sut la nouvelle, ils purent commencer a travailler, sous les vœux de bonheur de chacun.

_ On a un meurtre ! Prenez vos affaires !

_ Gibbs et l'affaire qu'on a déjà en cours ? Demanda Tony soucieux de ne pas encore avoir le corbeaux.

_ Pour l'instant on a aucune piste, rien ! Le directeur vos qu'on mette cette histoire de côté et qu'on s'occupe de cette affaire et c'est ce qu'on va faire !

_ Donc on laisse tombé ?

_ J'ai pas dit ça Dinozzo ! Plus vite on aura boucler cette affaire et plus vite on retravaillera sur le corbeaux, maintenant en route !

**Scène de crime**

_ Ziva photos, Dinozzo dépositions, Mcgee empreintes !

Ils partirent tous faire ce qu'on leur avait confier, pendant que Gibbs alla rejoindre Ducky qui examiné délà la victime. C'était une femme de race blanche, au cheveux long bouclé noir, elle était par terre au milieu d'une ruelle qui se trouvait entre une boutique pour bébé et un immeuble.

_ Qu'est ce que tu peux me dire sur le corps Ducky ?

_ Ah, Jethro, et bien c'est une femme entre 30-35 ans, une blessure par balle en plein coeur, elle est morte sur le coup je dirais entre 19 et 21h hier soir, mais j'en serais plus après l'autopsie. D'ailleurs ça me rappelle une histoire sur... Jethro ? Bon je vous raconterais cette histoire plus tard ma chère.

_ Dinozzo ?

C'est ce type là-bas qui a trouvé le corps, il a dit qu'il était entrain de promener son chien, quand celui-ci a sentit quelque chose et il la trouver.

_ Mcgee ?

_ Ces empreintes correspondent au sergent Carley Thompson, 32 ans, mariée, pas d'enfants.

_ David, Dinozzo allez interroger le magasin d'à coté.

**Magasin pour bébé**

Ils rentrèrent dans le magasin, Tony regarda tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, il prit un biberon hello kitty et le tendit à Ziva.

_ Qui te dit que se sera une fille Tony ?

Il lui tendit un biberon spiderman.

_ Tony, on ne peut pas acheté des objets pour bébé tant qu'on ne sera pas sexe, et puis on est la pour une enquête et non pour faire les boutiques !

_ Oui je sais, mais qui parle d'acheter, on peut juste regarder, ta vue tout ce qu'il y a dans cette boutique on aura le choix !

_ Bonjour je peut vous aidez ?

_ Agent David et Dinozzo NCIS !

_ Oh euh, excusez moi, je pensais que vous étiez des clients ! C'est a propos de la femme retrouver dans la ruelle ?

_ Oui, dit Tony, est ce que vous connaissez Carley Thompson ?

_ Euh... ça ne me dit rien, mais vous auriez une photo ?

Ziva tendit une photo au propriétaire, son visage changea d'expression en voyant la photo, il n'y avait aucun doute il l'a connaissait !

_ Oui... je l'a connais, mais elle ne s'appelle pas Carley mais Amanda Moore, elle travaille ici. Oh mon dieu ! C'est elle qui est morte ?

_ Vous êtes sure que c'est elle ? demanda Ziva suspicieuse.

_ Oui parfaitement, mais que lui est t-il arrivée ?

_ On lui a tirer dessus, quand l'avez vous pour la dernière fois ?

_ Hier soir... c'est elle qui a fermer la boutique vers 20h00...

_ Avait-elle de la famille ?

_ Oui elle était mariée et était mère de 2 enfants... Oh mon dieu il faut les prévenir !

_ Vous n'auriez pas son dossier ?

_ Si, j'en es sur tout mes employer, attendez je vais vous le chercher.

Pendant que le propriétaire partit chercher le dossier, Tony examina mieux le magasin et remarqua quelques gouttes de sang sur le sol en direction de l'arrière boutique. Il fit signe a Ziva de le suivre et ils sortirent leurs armes, ils allèrent derrière en silence et pointèrent leurs armes sur le propriétaire qui fouiller dans des tiroirs, il fut surpris et levas les bras pour montrer qu'il n'avait aucune arme. Tony et Ziva baissèrent les leurs et suivirent la trainée de sang et arrivèrent à la porte de derrière qui mener dans la ruelle.

_ Si le sang vient de la boutique jusqu'à dehors, c'est qu'elle a était tuée à l'intérieur, dit Ziva.

Tony et Ziva rentrèrent à l'intérieur interroger de nouveau le propriétaire, et prirent en même temps des échantillons de sang, pour analyse.

_ A quelle heure vous êtes partit hier soir ?

_ Euh... à 18h, ma fille m'attendait... agent Dinozzo est ce que vous avez des enfants ?

_ Ma fiancée est enceinte... c'est le premier.

_ Mes félicitation ! Agent David ?

_ Je suis la fiancée...

_ Oh.. je vois mes félicitation à vous deux, donc vous ne savez pas encore ce que c'est d'être parents... C'est la plus belle chose au monde, si petit, si fragile...Et je vois que vous pensez que je l'est tuée, mais c'est faux...

_ Nous n'avons jamais dit ça, rectifia Tony.

_ Non vous ne l'avez pas dit clairement, mais vous le supposez vue vos questions ! Écoutez agents.. ma fille qui a 10 ans est malade depuis qu'elle est née et est en attente d'une greffe... alors si je pars chaque soirs plus tôt, c'est pour pouvoir la voire et Amanda me permettait de partit, elle fermée la boutique pour moi ! Je n'avez aucune intention de la tuée ! Vous croyiez que je veux gâcher peut être mes derniers moments avec ma fille ! Maintenant veuillez m'excusez, mais je vais fermer la boutique pour aujourd'hui...  
Il se dirigea vers une étagère et pris une peluche en forme de girafe et la tendit a Ziva  
_ Pour votre enfant et juste un conseil, quand il sera né profiter de chaque instant avec lui !

Les deux agents sortirent de la boutique, la peluche a la main Ziva pensait a la douleur de cette homme qui voyait chaque jours sa fille de plus en plus malade et se dit qu'il n'avait pas pus tué Amanda ou Carley peut importe son vraie nom ! Et elle pensa a son enfant et si lui aussi a la naissance était malade et si elle aussi devait ressentir la douleur de cet homme ? La peur ce lut dans ces yeux, mais Tony ne fit aucun commentèrent car lui aussi penser la même chose qu'elle...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

**NCIS**

Tous les agents étaient assis à leurs bureau, Mcgee était entrain d'éplucher les relever de la victime, Tony était au téléphone avec le mari de Carley et Ziva avec le mari d'Amanda, quand celle-ci se leva brusquement et couru jusqu'au toilette sous les yeux inquiets de ces collègues . Tony se leva et alla rejoindre Ziva.

**Toilette**

Tony rentra dans les toilettes des femmes mais ne vit personne, quelque minutes plus tard il la vit sortir d'une cabine, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça... elle était pâle et ces yeux était brillant...

_Tony ! Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

_ Je m'inquiéter.

_ Tu n'étais pas obliger de me suivre... je vais bien... c'est juste des nausées...

_ Ça va mieux ?

_ Oui, ça va aller..

_ Tu n'aurais peut être pas du venir travailler aujourd'hui, on aurait tous compris qu'il fallait que tu te repose.

_Je n'es pas besoin de repos ! Je ne suis pas faible, ni malade, oui je suis enceinte et alors ?! Je peux venir travailler comme tout le monde !

_ Je n'es pas dit que tu étais faible ! Je sais que tu es forte, tout le monde le sais ! Mais tu as reçu des menaces, tu as était sur une scène de crime... alors que tu devais te reposer ! Il faut que tu pense plus a toi, tu n'es plus toute seule ma belle...

_ Tu crois que je risquerais la santé de mon bébé !

_ Non, bien sur que non ! Mais je te dit juste de ...

_ Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez ! Gibbs veut des résultats, dit Mcgee en arrivant.

Le couple de regarda intensément et Ziva avec un regard noir à l'encontre de Tony, sortit des toilettes sans un mot et sans se retourner...

_ Euh... je vous est déranger ?

_Tu crois Mcgénie !

_ Pas le peine de me parler comme ça !

_ Désolé... je voulais pas... mais c'est Ziva !

_ Whoua, tu viens de t'excuser !

_ Oui, bah ne t'y habitue pas !

_ Ouai c'est bien ce que je me disais! Qu'est ce qui se passe entre vous ?

_ J'en sais rien... je suis venu pour voir si sa aller, je lui es demander si c'était pas mieux qu'elle se repose, et on sait engueuler... je ne la comprend pas !

_ Ce que je ne comprend pas moi, c'est ce que vous faites dans les toilettes des femmes !

_ Abby ! Euh.. rien, on allait sortir... répondit Mcgee gêner.

_ Tony, qu'est ce que ta fais a Ziva, je l'est vue dans les couloirs, elle m'avait pas l'air bien !

_ Et quoi Abby ?! Pourquoi ça serait forcément de ma faute ! Mademoiselle David ne va pas bien et c'est forcément de la faute de Dinozzo ! Et bah tu c'est quoi Abby, Anthony Dinozzo n'est pas de très bonne humeur non plus !

Il sorti des toilettes en claquant la porte et n'alla pas a son bureau, il en avait marre, il avait besoin d'air. Il sortit du NCIS et alla s'acheter un café et s'assit sur un banc, il avait besoin d'être seul. Il s'en voulait d'avoir parler comme ça a Abby... elle n'y était pour rien, après tout elle s'inquiéter juste pour son amie, et puis elle n'avait pas tord... c'était sa faute si Ziva était dans cet état...

**Salle d'autopsie**

_ Que faites vous ici ma chère ? Tout va bien ?

_ Oui... enfin...je n'aurais pas du venir, tu as du travail...

_ Non, vas-y je t'écoute.

_ Ducky, je me sens si...si faible,...si...fragile...

_ Ziva, tu es une femme forte, indépendante... Mais il n'y a pas longtemps tu as failli mourir, tu as appris que tu étais enceinte, tu as reçu des menaces, tu es revenus travailler plus tôt que prévus.. C'est tout a fait normal que tu te sente fragile, mais ça ne doit pas être une faiblesse, mais une force ! On sait tous qui tu es, et même si tu te relâche, te repose plus... personne ne dira rien, on sait tous qu'il faut que tu penses plus a toi et à ton bébé, et c'est normal ! N'est pas peur ! Et je crois comprendre que tu as du te disputer avec Tony a se sujet ?

_ Oui...

_ Ce n'est rien, ça passera... et si tu es fatiguer ou si tu te sens faible, tu peux te reposer sur les épaules de Tony, il est là et ne bougeras pas !

_ Merci Ducky..

_ C'était avec plaisir ma chère.

Ziva partit de la salle d'autopsie et remonta vers les bureaux, quand a lui Tony était encore dehors, il réfléchissait à se qui venait de se passer avec Ziva... Il resta assis sur ce banc pendant plus de dix ce temps Gibbs avait demandé où était Dinozzo et personne ne put répondre, quand enfin il revint dans l'open space, Mcgee et Ziva ne lui accordèrent aucun regard. Gibbs se leva et se posta devant Tony et le fixa longuement de regard de vieux renard et lui dit :

_ Je peux savoir où tu étais ?

_ Je prenais l'air...

_ On a une enquête et toi tu prend l'air !

_ Je me mets au boulot tout de suite...

_ Ta plutôt intérêt Dinozzo !

Gibbs mit un slap derrière la tête de son agent et partit voir Abby. Tony se mit derrière son bureau et commença à travailler de temps en temps il jeter quelques coups d'oeil à ces co-équipiers, mais eux ne lui en accordés aucun, ils étaient absorbés par leur travail. Quand enfin Tony remarqua une lettre sur son bureau, il l'ouvrit et ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de lui plut pas du tout. Alors il se leva et couru jusqu'au labo d'Abby, sous les yeux de Mcgee et Ziva qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui le mettait dans cet é décidèrent de le suivre pour en savoir plus...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

**Labo d'Abby**

Gibbs arriva au labo et comme a son habitude la musique était beaucoup trop forte, il dut hurler pour qu'enfin Abby remarque sa présence et baisse le son.

_ Gibbs ! Comme toujours tu arrive au bon moment !

_ Tu as trouvée quoi ?

_ J'ai examiné les traces de sang relevé dans le magasin pour bébé, et tient en parlant de ce magasin, j'ai vue sur les photos qu'il y avait beaucoup de jolie chose qu'on pourrait offrir au bébé de...

_ Abby !

_ Oh oui désolé,en plus c'est un peu trop tôt pour acheté des choses au bébé... oui désolé, donc j'ai examiné les traces de sang et les traces correspondent bien a la victime !

_ Bien joué ! Tiens ça c'est pour toi.

Il lui tendit son caf pow, quand Tony arriva en courant dans le labo suivit de Ziva et Mcgge.

_ J'ai reçu une lettre !

Il tendit la lettre a Abby, et elle commença a lire la lettre a voix haute, pour que tout le monde entende.

**Agent Dinozzo**

**Je sais pas mal de choses sur vous Anthony Dinozzo Junior ! Votre père est très riche, mais vous non car à l'age de 12 ans il vous a coupé les vivres, c'est dommage pour vous... Mais vous avez pourtant réussi sans votre père, policier de Baltimore et maintenant agent spécial du NCIS ! Mais vous n'êtes pas qu'un agent, vous êtes aussi un vrai coureur ! J'espère pour Ziva que vous ne l'êtes plus, ça serait dommage qu'elle tombe sur des sms de femmes... Après tout elle peut avoir des doutes, vous n'êtes jamais rester longtemps avec la même femme sauf Jeanne Benoit, mais on sait ou ça a fini... Mais maintenant fiancé et bientôt père, quel changement ! J'espère pour vous que vous serez à la hauteur ! Ne vous en faites pas je ne serais jamais trop loin... juste au cas où...**

_ Je vais essayer de l'examiné mais si c'est comme les autres nous n'aurons rien, dit Abby inquiète.

Tony voulu regarder Ziva pour savoir ce qu'elle en pensait, mais quand il se retourna elle n'était plus là, elle avait du partir à la fin de la lettre. Il aurait voulu qu'elle reste près de lui, pour qu'il puisse parler... il ne voudrait pas qu'elle crois qu'il est infidèle, il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui explique.. Mais elle était partit sans l'attendre, sans un mot, sans un regard, rien. Peut être en avait elle marre de tout ça, peut être avait elle des doutes... Tony partit il avait besoin d'air, il sortit du NCIS et il la vit au loin sur un banc toute seule. En arrivant près d'elle il ne vit pas le regard de Ziva David, mais le regard d'une femme perdus cherchant éperdument une porte de sortit...

_ Ziva s'il te plait ne me frappe pas, je veux juste te parler !

_ Je ne vais pas te frapper, même si l'envie ne m'en manque pas...

_ Euh... d'accord... Euh... est-ce que ça va ? Tu es partit si vite que j'ai pas eu le temps de te parler...

_ Je ne voulais pas en entendre plus... Tony...la personne qui a écrit cette lettre , enfin ces lettres, nous connais sais qui on est... et elle a raison.. tu es un coureur, tu ne tes jamais posé avec quelqu'un sauf avec Jeanne et ça c'est mal fini, tu ne t'en est vraiment jamais remis de ta rupture avec elle ! Sinon tu n'as eu que des coups d'un soir, et je ne veux pas faire partit de ces filles... et je veux pas t'obliger a rester avec moi parce que je suis enceinte...

_ Ziva... on a passer beaucoup plus d'un soir ensemble, les plus belles soirées ! Mais on s'en fou de Jeanne, oui ça a était dure, mais je m'en suis remis parce que je t'aime et je vous aimes tous les deux ! Je sais que j'ai un passer de coureur, mais le plus important c'est que sa soit du passée et que vous vous soyez mon avenir !

_ Est- ce que tu as garder les numéros de ces filles ?

_ Bien sur que non ! Ziva... Je t'en pris crois moi... ne baisse pas les bras sous prétexte qu'une personne tordu nous envois des lettres ! On va l'arrêter je te le promet ! Mais je t'en prit ne crois pas ce qu'il y a écrit dessus, sinon il aura gagné ! Ne le laisse pas gagner !

Tony regarda Ziva une dernière fois, il vit les larmes couler le long de ces joues, il aurait tellement voulu l'aider, la prendre dans ces bras mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment, alors il préféra partit et la laisser seule pour réfléchir, il n'y avait plus que ça a faire... Il se fit la promesse de retrouver celui qui essayer de le séparé de la femme qu'il aimait !

**Open space**

Arrivé dans l'open space, il Mcgee et Abby parlaient, il se dirigea vers eux, il avait besoin de leurs parlaient, de s'excuser surtout...

_ Écoutez... je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas dut vous parlez comme ça, surtout à toi Abby... Tu n'y étais pour rien.. tu es arrivé au mauvais moment...

_ Sa doit pas allez toi aujourd'hui c'est déjà la deuxième fois que tu t'excuse ! Dit Mcgee en rigolant.

_ Je ne t'en veux pas Tony. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_ Je n'en sais rien, je ne comprend plus rien...

_ Tony la lettre a du la déboussoler et en plus elle est enceinte...laisse lui du temps !

_ Ouai... Rho faut trouver ce pervers et l'enfermé ! Abby tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

_ Non, rien comme sur les autres..

_ Et merde ! Ou est Gibbs ?

_ Dans le bureau de Vance et il qu'en son absence on continu l'enquête

_ Ok... Euh pourquoi tu es là Abby ?

_ J'ai quelque chose !

_ Je t'écoute Abby ! Dit Gibbs en arrivant

_ Notre marine a était tuée par un 9mm !

_ Merci Abb's ! Mcgee ?

_ Notre victime a beaucoup appelé ces maris et aussi un numéro masquer, je cherche encore.

_ Ou est Ziva ?

_ Elle est partit prendre l'air...

_ Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous a allez prendre l'air aujourd'hui !

**Devant le NCIS**

Gibbs sorti du NCIS et alla acheté un café et un thé, puis il se dirigea vers un banc ou une seule personne était assise, il s'installa à coté d'elle et lui tendit le thé.

_ Je n'es pas le droit au café...

_ Je sais c'est pour ça que je tes pris un thé.

_ Merci...

_ Pourquoi t'es là Ziva ?

_ Pour réfléchir...

_ C'est la lettre c'est ça?

_ Oui...non.. enfin je sais pas...

_ Mes agents savent toujours, mais ils ne le savent pas tout le temps. Je sais que la lettre ta retourner et que tu a des doutes...

_ J'ai toujours eu des doutes, c'est de Tony qu'on parle...

_ Oui justement c'est de Tony ! Il a toujours était comme ça mais il a changeait et il t'aime je le sais ! Quand tu étais à l'hôpital, on a pus tous voir la détresse dans les yeux de Tony, il avait peur de te perdre ! Ziva fais lui confiance, je sais que c'est dure pour toi, mais essaye ! Vous allez avoir un enfant ensemble, il serait peut être temps de lui faire confiance !

Gibbs regarda Ziva, il lui embrassa le front et partit. Elle était perdue dans ces pensées qui elles même allaient vers Tony...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

**Open space**  
**  
**Il commencer à se faire tard et dans les bureaux ils ne restaient encore que quelques agents dont Tony et Gibbs, les autres étaient déjà partit depuis quelques heures. Gibbs se leva et se posta devant le bureau de Tony, ils se regardèrent quand Gibbs lui dit :

_ Rentre chez toi !

_ On a encore du travail ici et...

_ On s'en occupera demain, rentre chez toi et tout de suite !

Tony n'attendit pas que Gibbs le lui répète, il prit ces affaires et couru vers l'ascenseur Il arriva 10 minutes après a son appartement ou plutôt leurs appartement. Il avait prit tout son temps car il avait peur de rentrer... peur qu'elle ne soit plus là, il imaginait le pire.. après avoir souffler un bon coup il finit par rentrer mais tout était calme, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et vit sur la table une assiette et un mot.

Tony je t'es laisser une assiette, je pense que sa ne sera pas froid quand tu rentreras, je dormirais surement...

Il reposa le mot et alla vérifier dans la chambres si elle dormait et en effet elle dormait profondément, elle devait être exténuée de cette journée, quelle journée... elle aurait du continuer à se reposer mais comme d'habitude elle n'écouter personne... Il alla mangeait et s'installa sur le canapé regarder "le parrain" l'un de ces films préféré et s'endormit devant. Le lendemain vers 6h30 Ziva se réveilla et vit que Tony ne se trouver pas à coté d'elle, elle se dirigea vers le salon et le vit allongeait dans la canapé, elle eu un faible sourire en le voyant comme ça, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il se réveilla et tourna la tête vers ce qui l'avait réveillé et croisa le regard de se regardèrent intensément pendant quelque seconde puis Tony se leva et Ziva en fit de même, il se posta devant elle, lui caressa la joue tendrement puis sa main glissa le long de son corps pour s'arrêter sur son ventre qui commencer à peine à se développer.

_ Ziva... je...

_ Non, Tony... je tiens à m'excusée... je ne c'es pas ce qui ma pris, que tu me crois faible...

_ Ziva...

_ Non, laisse moi finir. J'ai toujours pus comptée que sur une seule personne.. moi ! Et là avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe de moi, me protège.. je n'es pas l'habitude et je vais bientôt me mariée, être mère.. J'ai toujours voulu que tout ça m'arrive, mais je n'y est jamais vraiment crue et là tout ce que j'ai toujours voulue m'arrive et...et après avoir vue cette lettre, qu'on dise que tu me tromper surement ! Je n'ai pas pus ! Et je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir fais confiance, on va se marier et être parent ensemble... il serait peut être temps que je te fasse confiance...

_ Whoua ! Et moi qui voulais juste m'excusé.

Ziva rigola à cette remarque de Tony. Il prit son visage entre ces mains et l'embrassa, comme si c'était la première fois comme si tout ce qui était arrivé n'exister pas...  
L'équipe de Gibbs clôture l'enquête peu de temps après, le meurtrier était le mari de Carley qui avait tout découvert. Un mois passa, l'équipe avait enchaîner les enquête sans recevoir de lettres, ils pensaient que tout était finis mais ils restèrent quand même sur leurs gardes . Ziva quand a elle en était a son quatrième mois de grossesse et tout se passer bien, même si elle était beaucoup plus fatiguée que d'habitude.

**Chez Gibbs **  
**  
**  
Gibbs était dans son sous sol entrain de continuer a construire son bateau, quand il vit l'heure et décida d'aller travailler. Il sortit de chez lui et trouva une lettre, il l'ouvrit...

Agent Gibbs

Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs vous êtes un ancien marine et c'est à cette époque que votre femme et votre filles ont étaient assassinées, qu'elle tristesse de perdre des êtres chères ! J'espère que vous vous souviendrez de cette douleur pour la prochaine fois ! Vous tenez beaucoup a votre équipe c'est comme une famille ! J'aimerais beaucoup voir votre tête si vous perdiez encore l'un d'entre eux ! Par exemple je ne sais pas... si par malheur l'agent David se retrouver avec une balle en pleine tête ? comme l'agent Todd ! Ou si Mlle Sciuto se faisait assassinée comme votre femme ou pourquoi pas si je planté un scalpel dans le coeur de l'agent Mcgee ? comme Mike Franks. Vous voyez j'ai pas mal d'idée pour le perte de vos agents... Juste un conseil faite attention on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver...

Gibbs furieux de ces menaces pris sa voiture et comme à son habitude arriva en temps record au NCIS. Il alla directement dans le bureau de Vance pour lui faire part de la lettre.

_ Gibbs toujours pas appris à frapper ?

_ J'ai reçu une lettre !

_ Pardon ?

_ Du corbeau ! On pensait qu'il avait arrêter mais on avait tord ! Et maintenant il menace de tué mes agents !

_ Gibbs je veux une protection autour de tes agents ! Et je veux qu'on chope ce type le plus vite possible !

_ Ils n'accepteront pas d'être protégés !

_ Et bien force les ! Je n'accepterais pas qu'on menace mes agents !

_ On est d'accord !

**Appartement de Tony et Ziva **

_ Mais c'est pas vrai !

_ Ziva qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_ Je ne peux plus fermer mon pantalon ! Non enfaîte je ne peux plus fermer aucun pantalon !

_ Calme toi, c'est pas si grave on ira t'en acheté d'autre.

_ Si c'est grave Tony ! J'en suis a 4 mois de grossesse et je peux plus mettre la moitié de mes vêtements ! Sa sera quoi quand j'en serais a 6 mois !

_ Il y a des vêtements de grossesse.

_ Oui je sais ! Mais tu peux me dire ce que je peut mettre pour aller travailler ?!

_ Euh... t'es sure que tu n'a plus de pantalon ?

_ Oui je suis sure ! Alors vas-y monsieur qui c'est rien, qu'est ce que je peut mettre maintenant ?!

_ On dit "monsieur qui c'est tout".

Ziva lui lança son pantalon au visage et lui cria "rho mais je m'en fiche ! Sors d'ici" Ce que Tony fit immédiatement par peur de se faire étrangler avec un pantalon. Il alla dans la cuisine lui préparé à manger pour la calmer. Quelques minute après Ziva sortit de la chambre avec une robe grise simple mais chic en même temps et qui lui aller à ravir.

_ Ziva tu es très belle ! C'est la première fois que je vois cette robe !

_ C'est normal je ne l'es jamais mise.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ C'est Ray qui me la offerte !

Tony manqua de s'étouffer avec son café et regarda Ziva qui était amusée de voir Tony comme ça.

_ Très drôle !

_ Je ne rigole pas, c'est vraiment lui qui me la offerte mais je n'es jamais pensée a la mettre.

_ Et pourquoi là d'un seul coup tu t'en rappelle ?

_ Parce que c'est la seule qui ne soit pas une robe de soirée ! Alors si tu as fini ta crise de jalousie on pourrait y aller ?

_ Je ne suis pas jaloux !

Ils partirent vers le NCIS, arrivés après une conduite à risque de Ziva, les deux agents s'installèrent à leurs place, Mcgee arriva quelques minutes après et fut surpris de la présence de Tony à cette heure là.

_ T'es déjà la Tony !

_ C'est Ziva qui a conduit !

_ Ha, je comprend mieux !

_ Tu comprends mieux quoi Mcgee ? Dit Gibbs.

_ Pourquoi Tony est déjà là.

_ Ziva qui a conduit !

_ oui !

_ Mcgee demande a Abby de monter !

Mcgee prit le téléphone et composa le numéro du labo, où il dit a Abby de monter. Gibbs lui appela Ducky et lui demanda la même chose. Quelque minute plus tard toute l'équipe était réunie et chacun se demandaient ce qu'il se passer.

_ J'ai reçu une lettre de ce corbeau ! Je veux que chacun d'entre vous fassiez attention et pour ça vous serez sous protection ! Vous n'avez pas la choix ! Il ou elle en sait beaucoup plus que nous le pensions ! Il sait comment sont mort Shannon, Kelly, Mike et Kate et il menace de vous infligez la même chose !

Il tendit la lettre à chacun d'entre eux et il put voir de la peur dans les yeux d'Abby, l'incompréhension dans ceux de Mcgee, la colère dans ceux de Tony et le vide das ceux de Ziva. Ziva... pensa Gibbs elle était menacée au moment où elle était le plus fragile avec sa grossesse.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

_**Il tendit la lettre à chacun d'entre eux et il put voir de la peur dans les yeux d'Abby, l'incompréhension dans ceux de Mcgee, la colère dans ceux de Tony et le vide das ceux de Ziva. Ziva... pensa Gibbs elle était menacée au moment où elle était le plus fragile avec sa grossesse.**_

_Gibbs il ne nous a pas tous menacer !

_ Tony, ce n'est parce que ton nom n'est pas sur la lettre que tu dois te sentir en sécurité ! Toi aussi tu a reçu une lettre, alors tu ferais mieux de rester sur tes gardes !

_Comme toujours boss !

_Ce n'est pas un jeu Dinozzo ! C'est sérieux, il menace tes collègues, ta famille, ta femme, ton bébé ! Alors tu ferais mieux de commencer a prendre tout ça au sérieux !

_ Tu crois que je prend pas les menace a l'encontre de ma famille au sérieux ! Tu crois que je risquerais la vie de Ziva et du bébé ! Gibbs tu sais mieux que personne que je l'est protégerais, je ne laisserais personnes les toucher et ça tu peux en être sur !

Tous avaient écouter le discours de Tony et fut choquer qu'il ose tenir tête a Gibbs, mais il le savais que Tony protégerais sa famille, ils le savaient tous, c'était sa famille. Il avait mis du temps a savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment et quand enfin il avait trouver de la stabilité, de l'amour, on essayait de lui reprendre mais non il ne se laisserai pas faire comme ça !

_ Gibbs comment on va faire pour le coincer ?

_ Abby je veux que tu reste ici et avec l'aide de Palmer et Ducky fouillez chaque endroit du NCIS ! Nous nous allons fouillez chez nous, s'il sait autant de chose, c'est qu'il nous a surveiller et je parierais qu'il a mis des micros ! Ziva avec moi, on va aller fouillez chez toi. Dinozzo tu vas avec Mcgee pour fouillez son appart !

**Appartement de Mcgee :**  
**  
**  
Tony et Mcgee fouillaient chaque recoin de l'appartement sans rien trouver, mais ils ne désespérer pas et continuer.

_ Bah dis donc Mcgee, aurez tu eu de la compagnie ces derniers temps ?

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Et déjà ça ne te regarde pas !

_ Disons que ton appart est ranger et la dernière fois que je suis venus on aurait dis ma chambre quand j'étais au collège, et si sa me regarde on est amis et puis toi tu sais avec qui je suis !

_ Tony c'est Ziva bien sur que je le sais ! Et désolé de te décevoir mais il n'y a aucune fille, c'est moi qui est décider de ranger tout seul !

_ Si tu veux Mcmenteur, mais je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire aussi facilement.

_ Tu as trouver quelque chose ?

_ Change de sujet ! Et non je n'est rien trouver a part le début de ton nouveau roman !

_ Non, Tony rend moi ça !

**Appartement de Tony et Ziva **  
**  
**  
Ziva se trouvait dans sa chambre a fouiller chaque recoin, mais ne trouver rien pour le moment et c'était pareil du coté de Gibbs qui lui se trouvait dans le salon, elle alla le rejoindre.

_ Je ne trouve rien ! Mais il doit forcément en avoir sinon comment serait t-il tout ça !

_ On a forcément oublier quelque chose !

_ Rrrrr sa me rend folle qu'on ne sache rien sur lui, alors que lui sais tout sur nous !

_ On va trouver, mais ne t'inquiète pas c'est mauvais pour le bébé !

_ Oui je sais, mais sa m'énerve mon bébé n'est même pas encore né qu'il est déjà menacer, sa sera quoi quand il sera là !

_ Je te fais la promesse qu'il ne lui arrivera rien ! On va choper cette pourriture et si je ne lui met pas une balle en pleine tête il va finir sa vie en prison !

**NCIS :**

Abby se trouvait dans les toilettes des femmes pour chercher la moindre caméra ou micro, pendant que Palmer faisait les toilettes des hommes et Ducky la morgue, même Vance c'était mis a rechercher des micros dans son bureau.  
Après deux heures de recherche, ils avaient trouver des micros chez Mcgee et dans l'appart de Tony et Ziva. Abby elle en avait trouver dans son labo, mais rien dans les toilettes, pareil pour Palmer mais Ducky lui en avait trouver sous des tiroirs a la morgue et rien dans le bureau de Vance. Il ne rester plus que la maison de Gibbs a fouiller mais il voulait s'en charger seul, alors les autres étaient rentrer avec leurs trouvailles pour que Abby les examinent.

**Open space **  
**  
**  
**  
** _ Comment tu te sens Ziva ? Et le bébé ?  
**  
**  
**_** Nous allons bien Tony, pas la peine de le demander toutes les cinq minutes !

_ Je voulais juste savoir si tout aller bien.

_ Tony, ça va ok ?

_ Si tu le dis je te crois.

_ Encore heureux que tu me crois !

_Encore entrain de vous disputez vous deux ! Vous avez pas finis ? Vous allez être parents et le bébé au lieu d'entendre les voix de ces parents qui disent de belles choses, il entend les vois de ces parents entrain de s'engueuler !

_ Abby.. on ne se dispute pas !

_ Ah oui et t'appelle ça comment alors ?

_ Une conversation entre deux adultes mature et responsable.

_ Toi un adulte mature et responsable ! Laisse moi pleurer !

_ On dit "laisse moi rire" Ziva !

_ On s'en fiche le principale, c'est que tu n'es pas un adulte mature et responsable, sinon on le serait !

_ Moi je ne suis pas un adulte ! Je me comporte peut être dès fois comme un gamin, mais je reste un adulte qui prend ces responsabilité !

_ La seule responsabilité que tu as prise, c'est d'assumer que tu vas être père !

_ Oui, j'assume pleinement de devenir père ! Et ce n'est pas qu'une question de responsabilité mais aussi une envie ! Oui je vais être père et j'en suis heureux et aussi parce que je t'aime merde !

Après que Tony eu finit de parler elle se jeta a son coup et l'embrassa, elle ne se sentait pas gêner d'embrasser Tony au boulot devant tout le monde, après tout lui il venait de crier qu'il l'aimer alors elle pouvait l'embrasser ! Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et se sentit rougir et se dit mentalement que les hormones lui jouée vraiment des tours et qu'il faudrait qu'elle se maîtrise sinon elle aller sauter au coup de Tony toute les cinq minutes ! Tony lui fut surpris de l'ardeur que montrer la jeune femme mais ça ne le déranger pas du tout, au contraire ça lui plaisait ! Abby fut amuser de cette scène et les regarda tout les deux pour enfin prendre Mcgee par le bras pour les laisser un peu tranquille.

**Chez Gibbs **  
**  
**  
**  
** Ça faisait une heure qu'il avait quitter son équipe pour aller fouiller chez lui et il n'avait pour l'instant trouver que deux micros, un dans sa cuisine, le deuxième dans le salon et il était sur qu'il y en avait dans sa cave, il chercher partout mais ne les trouver pas, alors il s'assit se servit du bourbon et décida que pour réfléchir, le mieux était de s'occuper les mains, alors il commença a poncer son bateaux comme a son habitude quand il trouva quelque chose sous la coque du bateaux. Il se précipita alors sur son téléphone et appela Tony immédiatement.

_ Tony ? On a un problème !


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

_**_ Tony ? On a un problème !**_

Tony raccrocha le téléphone et se mit a courir jusqu'à elle, il dévala les escaliers a une telle vitesse qu'il avait faillit tomber plus d'une fois, mais ne s'en occupé pas il fallait qu'il la retrouve, sa ne devait pas arriver et sa n'arrivera pas ! Il était essoufflé et avait un point de côté mais il continuer de courir et il continuerait ! Enfin il arriva ou elle était censé être, mais a sa place il ne découvrit qu'au sol des bouts de verre étaler un peu partout. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive était quand même arrivait mais il la retrouverait ! Pendant ces réflexions Mcgee l'avait rejoint et lui demande ce qui ce passer mais Tony ne répondait pas, trop absorber par ces pensées quand enfin il saisit son téléphone.

_ Bloquez le bâtiment, personne ne doit sortir ! Un agent est porté disparu !

_ Tony qu'elle agent ? Qui a disparu ? Répond ! Ne me dit pas que Ziva a disparue, oh mon dieu !

Flash Back

Gibbs regarda sous la coque du bateaux et il put voir une inscription. Quelqu'un avait taguer son bateau et pour lui annonçait une menace ! Il avait appelait immédiatement Tony, il fallait qu'il le prévienne. Ce malade aller passer aux choses sérieuses et avec un de ces agents en plus ! Il ne fallait pas que sa arrive ! Il regarde une nouvelle fois l'inscription écrit en rouge comme le sang qui aller bientôt couler...

_"Vous allez perdre encore un agent..._

_Le sang d'Abby coulera bientôt ..."_

Quelqu'un l'avait enlevé et il était trop loin pour faire quelque chose, il fallait que Tony l'arrête, ou Abby y passerait et s'en était hors de question, il ne lui arriverait rien il s'en fit la promesse ! Elle était comme sa fille, il avait déjà perdus Kelly, pas Abby ! Ça non ! Il partit en direction du NCIS, il fallait qu'il la retrouve avant lui...

NCIS

_ Ce n'est pas elle... c'est Abby..

_ Quoi ! Mais comment ? Pourquoi ?!

_ Le corbeau a envoyer un message a Gibbs pour lui dire ce qui aller se passer...

_ C'est pas vrai... Mais pourquoi nous prévenir c'est complètement débile !

_ Non justement c'est pour nous faire comprendre qu'il est sure de lui et de ce qu'il va se passer, il veut nous provoquer ! Mais nous allons la retrouver, il faut qu'on fouille partout, il ne doit pas l'avoir emmener loin et avec un peu de chance ils sont encore dans le bâtiment. J'appelle Ziva pour qu'elle fouille le parking, toi et moi on vérifie chaque pièce, s'ils sont là on les trouveras !

Les deux équipiers fouillèrent chaque pièces, de chaque étages, ils avaient été jusqu'à la morgue, mais rien du tout, le seul indice qu'ils avaient été les bouts de verre dans le labo ! Tout le NCIS était en alerte et chacun aidé a fouiller le bâtiment, mais ils n'avaient rien.

Parking

Ziva fouillait le parking, a la recherche de son amie, elle n'arrivait pas a croire que quelqu'un avait réussi a s'introduire dans une agence fédérale, a kidnapper quelqu'un et être sortit, sans que personne ne voit rien ! Elle regarder chaque voiture mais ne voyait rien d'anormal, quand elle aperçut une voiture noir qu'elle n'avait jamais vue au NCIS. Elle prit son arme et s'avança vers elle, mais elle ne put l'atteindre car une douleur se fut sentir et quelque chose s'écoulait du derrière de son crane, elle y porta sa main et y vu le liquide rouge...

_ Du sang...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle se sentit tomber et le noir prit la place du soleil qu'elle venait de voir...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

_Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle se sentit tomber et le noir prit la place du soleil qu'elle venait de voir..._

Parking

Gibbs arriva sur le parking mais en le traversant quelque chose l'interpella, il s'approcha l'arme à la main et découvrit Ziva a terre un mot poser sur elle "_Ce n'est pas encore son heure..." _ il la secoua pour qu'elle se réveille mais elle ne bougea pas et il comprit quand il vit du sang coulait de l'arrière de sa tête. Il appela une ambulance, puis vit au loin Tony courir vers lui, il se précipita vers le corps de sa partenaire pour la prendre dans ces bras. Ils attendirent que quelques minutes pour que l'ambulance arrive et prenne la jeune femme.

Hôpital

_ Abby a disparue, il l'a enlever Gibbs !

_ Comment il a put rentrer dans une agence fédérale, enlevée quelqu'un et ressortir sans que personne ne le voit ! Mcgee a quelque chose ?

_ Il cherche ! Pourquoi il a enlevée Abby et laisser Ziva ?

_ J'ai trouver ça sur elle ..

_ Comment ça c'est pas son heure ! Cet enfoiré va revenir la chercher ! Il ne la touchera pas, je ne le laisserais pas faire quitte a ce que je le tu !

_ Avant qu'on lui mette tous une balle on retrouve Abby !

Un médecin vint les voir et les prévins que Ziva était réveillée et qu'elle irait bien, elle avait juste besoin de repos mais bien évidemment elle n'en ferait rien. Gibbs partit au NCIS pour parler au directeur pendant que Tony raccompagna Ziva jusqu'à chez eux.

Voiture

_ Tony ?

_ ...

_ Tony ! Répond !

_ Mmm

_ Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

_ Rien !

_ Pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton !

_ Désolé... Mais Abby a était enlevée !

_ Je veux que tu me ramène au NCIS pour que je puisse aider !

_ Il faut que tu te repose et ne discute pas, je ne veux pas m'engueuler avec toi maintenant !

_ Dis moi la vérité ! Il n'y a pas que l'enlèvement d'Abby qui te mette dans cette état avoue !

_ Non en effet .. Ziva Gibbs a trouver un mot sur toi et ça dit que ce n'est pas encore ton heure ! Donc voilà pourquoi je suis énervé ! Non en faite je ne vais pas te ramener à la maison mais au NCIS comme ça je vais pouvoir te surveiller !

NCIS

Chacun au NCIS rechercher Abby ils voulaient tous aider mais pour l'instant personnes n'avaient trouver quelques chose mais ils n'arrêteraient pas les recherche tant qu'elle ne serait pas saine et sauve !

_ Mcgee ! Vous avez quelque chose j'espère !

_ Euh... pas vraiment...

_ Pas vraiment Mcgee ! C'est une blague j'espère ! Trouvez quelque chose !

_ Oui patron..

_ Ziva qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je veux aidée !

_ Et moi je veux qu'elle ne soit pas loin pour pouvoir la surveiller, avec ce malade qui la menacer je ne veux pas qu'elle soit toute seule !

_ Très bien mais alors au boulot, je veux des résultats !

Ils s'activèrent et cherchèrent mais rien du tout. Le soir arriva vite et chacun commença a fatiguer mais ils essayèrent chacun de ne pas le montrer, ils voulaient retrouver Abby et chercheraient même si sa leurs coûteraient des heures de sommeils !

Pour tenir ils buvaient tous café sur café mais malheureusement Ziva n'y avait pas le droit et la futur maman commençait sérieusement a fatiguée, elle ferma juste les yeux quelques secondes mais elle se laissa emporter par le sommeil et ces quelques seconde se transformèrent en heure pendant que Tony et Mcgee cherchaient encore.

Au petit matin Gibbs arriva dans l'open space et vit ces trois agents profondément endormis sur leurs bureau sauf Ziva qui était allongée au sol, une couverture sur elle.

_ Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas rentrer chez vous !

Tony se réveilla en sursaut au son de la voix de son patron et manqua de tombé au sol, les autres avaient a peine bronché en entendant la voix de Gibbs.

_ Euh...on a travaillait... toute la nuit...et euh...je crois qu'on sait endormis...

_ Non tu crois Dinozzo ! Vous auriez du rentrez chez vous vous reposez, fatigués vous ne me servez a rien, alors vous rentrez et maintenant !

_ Euh d'accord boss..

Il réveilla Ziva et Mcgee et partit tous les trois chez eux, Gibbs fut toucher que ces agents se donne autant de peine pour retrouver Abby, mais ils n'auraient pas du y passez toute la nuit. Il regarda se que ces agents avaient trouver mais pas grand chose ! Une heure plus tard Tony revint a la surprise de Gibbs qui ne l'attendait pas avant des heures !

_ Gibbs j'ai pensais a quelque chose ! Et si ce type voulait t'atteindre toi !

_ C'est possible, j'en est contrarier plus d'un depuis toutes ces années !

_ Ce type doit vouloir te faire du mal en s'attaquant a nous. Sa peut être un type que ta mis en prison et qui est sortit ou un membre de sa famille qui est soit en prison soit mort !

_ La liste risque d'être longue ! Alors autant s'y mettre maintenant ! Mais attend tu as laisser Ziva toute seule !

_ Tu me crois si inconscient que ça ! Bien sur que non, elle est chez Mcgee !

Quelques heures plus tard Mcgee et Ziva arrivèrent et virent des tonnes de feuilles éparpiller partout, pendant qu'ils avaient dormit Gibbs et Tony avaient fait la listes de toutes les personnes qu'il avait mis en prison ou tuer et la liste était vraiment très longue ! Ils se mirent a les aidés mais le nombres de personnes qui pourraient en vouloir a Gibbs était énormes pour un seul homme !


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14**  
****NCIS **

_ Alors ? demanda Ziva qui venait d'arriver

_ La liste est longue, lui répondit Tony.

_ Sa ne m'étonne pas on parle de Gibbs là !

1 heure après...

_ Gibbs ! Se mit a hurler Mcgee

_ Quoi ?

_ J'ai trouvais quelque chose ! Le jour de l'enlèvement il y avait un homme qui n'avais jamais était vu ici et comme par hasard il cache son visage de toutes les caméras !

_ Donc a part un homme dont on ignore tout, c'est tout ce qu'on a ! Et merde !

Un mois passa depuis la disparition d'Abby et toute l'équipe travailler dur pour la retrouvée. Ziva elle commençait son cinquième mois de grossesse sans problème a part quelques soucis de tension qui était beaucoup trop élevée.  
Plus le temps passait, plus la disparition d'Abby se faisait ressentir. Tout avait changé depuis qu'elle n'était plus là, le directeur avait du la remplacer avec un scientifique qui n'avait rien a voire avec Abby il était même l'opposé ! Il était froid, distant, n'avait aucun sens de l'humour... Quand on rentrer dans le labo il n'y avait plus la musique spécial de la laborantine mis a fond, personne n'aurait penser que sans cette musique l'absence d'Abby se ferait aussi ressentir... la peur que tout le monde avait au fond de leur coeur avait fait place a la tristesse, car après un mois qu'elle avait disparue, beaucoup avait un doute sur le fait qu'elle sois encore en vie, mais Gibbs lui n'avait pas abandonner tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu lui même le corps de la gothique il continuerait a chercher ! Chaque soir il allait dans sa cave et continuer ces recherches avec l'aide de son équipe, et il se promit qu'il la retrouverait ! Quand un jour...

_ Gibbs je crois que j'ai quelque chose !

_ Tu crois Mcgee ?

_ Le type sur les caméras, j'ai examinée les bandes encore et encore depuis un mois et j'ai remarquer pas mal de détails sur lui et...

_ Abrégez Mcgee !

_ Je crois savoir où est Abby !

_ On y va !

Ziva était entrain de prendre ces affaires quand Gibbs lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait, et lui répondit qu'il venait.

_ Ziva tu reste là et tu ne discute pas !

Il partit vers l'ascenseur suivit de Mcgee.

_ Ziva...

_ Retrouve là !

L'équipe était poster devant un hangar, armes en mains ils rentrèrent, des hommes les attendaient et tirèrent sur eux, l'équipe riposta et ils en tuèrent la plupart, mais ils en rester d'autres cacher et attendaient juste une chose... les tuer..  
Gibbs avança jusqu'à la pièce qui se trouvait au fond et l'ouvrit, il vit le corps d'Abby au sol maculé de sang, il se précipita vers elle pour voir si elle était encore en vie.  
Tony et Mcgee n'avaient pas suivis Gibbs dans la salle, ils sécurisaient le périmètre, Tony partit à l'opposé de la position de Mcgee car il avait entendu quelque chose, il avança encore et encore quand il se sentit bizarre et s'effondra au sol.  
Mcgee se sentit lui aussi bizarre mais fut pousser par Gibbs en dehors du hangar, il tenait dans ces bras Abby.

_ Qu'est ce qui c'est passer...

_ Il y a du gaz dans l'air... Où est Tony !

Gibbs posa Abby au sol et se précipita dans le hangar, il trouva Tony au sol il le sortit et appela une ambulance...

Hôpital

Une jeune femme courrait les joues baignaient de larmes, elle courrait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, seule, enceinte et triste.. Il avait fallu un coup de fil, juste un coup de fil pour que son monde s'écroule d'un seul coup, il avait fallu qu'on l'appelle pour lui annonçait ça, la chose qu'elle redoutait le plus...

_ Ziva !

_ Mcgee où est Tony ! Est ce qu'il va bien ? Et Abby ? !

_ Ziva respire, et calme toi !

_ Gibbs... je ne peux pas ! Répond moi !

_ Vous êtes de la famille de Mll Scuito ?

_ Tout comme, répondit Gibbs. Comment elle va ?

_ Elle a de nombreux bleu, égratignures en tout genre...

_ Est-ce que ça va aller pour elle ?

_ Je pense que oui..

_ Et mon fiancée ! C'est l'agent Dinozzo !

_ Euh.. madame je suis désolé mais personne ne vous a prévenue ?


	15. Chapter 15

Non personne ne l'avait prévenue, elle avait eu un coup de téléphone et était partis aussi vite, elle venait d'arriver a l'hôpital . Comment quelqu'un aurait pus la prévenir, la préparer à ça...  
Comment... A peine le médecin est finis de parler que Ziva avait failli s'écrouler retenue par Gibbs et Mcgee. Elle haleta trop choquer... Ils la firent s'asseoir sur une chaise, elle ne parvenait pas a rien faire, ni a rien dire. Ces larmes refusaient de couler, elle ne pleurait pas... trop choquer...

_ Ziva ?

Cette voix elle la connaissait, mais elle ne parvenait pas a savoir qui lui parlait, son cerveau c'était arrêter..

_Ziva ? Répond..

_Elle est en état de choc, laisser lui quelques secondes...

Cette voix... ça devait être celle du médecin.. Et l'autre avant..

_ Gibbs !

_ Ziva ! Ça va ?

_ Comment tu veux que sa aille ?

_ Je suis désolé...

Gibbs venait de s'excuser, ce n'était jamais bon signe quand il le faisait ... S'il s'excuser c'est qu'il n'y croyait pas, qu'il abandonner, plus aucun espoir...

_ NON ! Ne t'excuse pas Gibbs ! Tu n'as pas le droit de le dire ! Si tu le dis c'est que tu n'y crois plus !

Ziva venait de se levée en hurlant, non elle ne voulait aucune excuse, aucune pitié ! Juste qu'on lui dire qu'il fallait garder espoir ! Elle se rassit lourdement ... Ces larmes menacer de couler, mais elle les retint avec difficulté, elle ne devait pas céder...

_ Je veux le voir. Dit-elle au médecin d'un ton qui se voulait qu'on ne pouvait lui dire non.

_ Chambre 204, mais votre mari est brancher a beaucoup de machine madame..

Ziva partit en direction de sa chambre, elle en avait rien a faire qu'il y est des dizaines de machines brancher au corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle voulait juste le voir... En entrant elle ne fut pas surprise de voir tous ces fils. Elle s'assit près de lui et le regarda juste, sans le toucher, ni parler...

**Hall de l'hôpital :**

_ Comment va t-il ? demanda Gibbs inquiet.

_ M. Dinozzo est rester exposer au gaz longtemps et il souffre d'une commotion cérébrale assez importante...

_ Qu'elles sont ces chances ?

_ Elles sont très minces... je suis désolé mais il faut vous préparer a éventualité qu'il ne puisse pas survivre..

_ Quand seront nous s'il est sortit d'affaire ou non?

_ Suivant les résultats et si oui ou non il se réveil, ce qui est peut probable... désoler...

_ Donc il a quand même des chances de se réveiller ?

_ Oui mais elles sont très minces... et même s'il se réveiller nous ne pouvons pas savoir les conséquences de sa commotion, il peux y avoir des dommages irréversible.

_ De qu'elle genre ?

_ Et bien il a la perte de mémoire, une partit de son cerveau qui ne fonctionne plus correctement, il y a de nombreuses conséquences envisageable..

_ Bien.. On peut voir Mlle Scuitto ?

_ Allez-y, chambre 110.

Gibbs et Mcgee se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Abby. Elle était allongée dans un petit lit blanc avec juste un moniteur brancher à elle. Elle avait entendue quelqu'un entrer et avait ouvert les yeux. Elle fit un mince sourire a Gibbs pour lui dire qu'elle allait bien et qu'il ne devait pas culpabiliser, sa ne servait a rien. Dans chaque cas il y a un coupable et cette fois-ci le coupable était celui l'avait enlever et non Gibbs, lui il avait fait tout son possible pour la retrouvée il l'avait fait..

_ Comment tu vas Abby ? Demanda Mcgee avec hésitation.

_ Je vais bien..

_ Tu te rappelle ce qui c'est passer pendant ce mois-ci ?

_ En vérité je ne me rappelle pas de grand chose..

_ Est- ce qu'il ta fait du mal Abby ?

_ Gibbs... Non il ne ma rien fait. J'étais juste enfermée dans cette pièce tout le temps, il m'apporter a manger deux fois par jour et pas une fois il ne m'a parler, il m'a... tout bonnement ignorer...

_ Tu me le dirais hein s'il t'avait fais quelque chose ?

_ Bien sûr !

_ Bien...

_ Gibbs... Comment va Tony ?

Gibbs lui raconta tout ce que leur avait dit le médecin. A peine avait-il dit ce qu'avait Tony qu'elle se mit a pleurer, il l'a prit dans ces bras, il se devait de la réconforter..

_ Gibbs... dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Il va s'en sortir hein ?

_ Je n'en sais rien Abby..

_ Et Ziva ? Comment elle va ?

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment, c'et Ziva tu sais...

_ Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'inquiète trop Gibbs ! Le bébé !

_ Je sais Abby et elle aussi.

_ J'ai peur Gibbs...

_ Garde confiance Abb's. Tu connais Tony..

Même s'il le connaissait il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur lui aussi, mais il ne pouvait pas l'avouer a Abby, elle qui était déjà assez paniquer comme ça... Et Ziva ? Comment allez t-elle ?

**Chambre de Tony : **  
**  
**  
Elle le regardait toujours sans rien faire. Elle n'arrivait à rien, même plus a penser, elle voulait juste qu'il se lève de ce lit et lui dise que tout irait bien... Mais Tony ne se réveillerait pas tout de suite, s'il se réveiller... Non ! Elle ne devait pas penser comme ça, il ne fallait pas, si elle commencer a penser de la sorte tout serait perdus... Elle lui prit enfin la main et se mit a lui parler en hébreux, c'était beaucoup plus simple pour elle de cette façon...

_**Le lendemain..**_  
_**  
**_  
_**  
**_Ziva se réveilla et appela Tony, elle s'aperçut quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit et que Tony n'était pas là... Elle se rappela les événements de la veille.. Gibbs avait insister pour qu'elle passe la nuit chez lui, malgré es réticences de la jeune femme, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se retrouve seule dans un moment pareil et surtout pas seule alors qu'elle était enceinte.. Elle se leva et descendit dans la cave, elle était sûre qu'elle le trouverait là, il était comme à son habitude en train de s'occuper de son bateau.

_ Il est encore tôt Ziva.

_ Je sais, mais... je n'es plus sommeille..

_ Pourtant tu devrais te ménager.

_ Je sais Gibbs.. mais..

_ Tu t'inquiète. Tu peux le dire tu sais, personne de t'en voudras.

_ Je sais.. je vais aller à l'hôpital.

_Je t'y emmène !

Sur le chemin vers l'hôpital aucun mots n'avaient été prononcer, juste un silence, le silence habituel de Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Il y avait une chose qui n'était pas habituel, c'était la vitesse à laquelle Gibbs roulait. Il adoptait une conduite normal, ce qui n'était pas du tout a son goût.

_ Depuis quand tu roule comme Mcgee ?

_ Depuis que j'ai une femme enceinte dans la voiture.

Ziva n'avait rien ajouter à ça, elle était beaucoup trop fatiguée pour protester et puis rouler normalement était plus sure pour le bébé. Arrivait a l'hôpital Ziva se dirigea vers la chambre de Tony et Gibbs la laissa seule pour aller voir Abby.

**Chambre de Tony :**  
**  
**  
Ziva entra et vit une infirmière s'occupait de lui.

_ Bonjour madame mais les visites ne commence pas avant une heure.

_ Je sais mais c'est mon fiancé..

_ Je sais que vous n'êtes pas sa compagne alors s'il vous plait dites moi qui vous êtes vraiment.

_ Sa fiancée ! Mais pour qui vous vous prenez ?

Gibbs était passer devant la chambre, avait entendu Ziva hurler. Il entra et la vit avec une infirmière.

_Madame je vais appeler la sécurité si vous ne partez pas immédiatement ! Et vous qui êtes vous ? demanda t-elle a Gibbs.

_ NCIS ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_ Cette femme se fait passer pour la fiancée de ! Arrêtez la !

_ Non, vu que c'est bien sa fiancée !

_ Non bien sur que non, ce n'est pas elle ! Sa fiancée est rester a son chevet toute la nuit et ce n'était pas cette femme !

Ziva se retourna vers Gibbs et il put voir qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux et tout son visage exprimait a la fois l'incompréhension et la peur. Elle devint blême et tomba au sol.


End file.
